


Between the shelves

by MarinaScarlet



Series: Laced twins verse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon prompted: They're having some 'fun' in the library and almost get caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the shelves

**Author's Note:**

> cal also gave me this idea and this had been in my computer for weeks so it was time to put it here :) enjoy!

“Lacey, we are on the library! I am supossed to be working! Though I really appreciate all of… AAAAH… this… You should consider this is not the best… Plaaaaaaceeee…“ Belle bit her lips and howled her sister‘s name, while she pushed her closer with her legs. “Gods dammit Lacey.“

“Isn‘t this exciting? Anyone can come into the library and can see us… And what‘s better, they could see the innocent librarian screaming of pleasure, begging for more…“ Lacey thrusted two fingers inside Belle‘s cunt. She was so close to get her sweet release, and she really wanted Belle to come whilst she played in her soaked pussy with her fingers and tongue. But the door of the library started to open, and she had a better idea.

“Hide under the desk, come on!“ Belle ordered as she hid her knickers in one of the locked drawers and sat on her chair. Lacey obeyed and hid where she was told, but she sat right in front of Belle‘s legs. She smirked and opened her legs; Belle gasped and protested kicking softly her sister with one of her spread legs. Both knew what was going on.

“Good morning, Belle!“ Mary Margaret greeted. “You look a bit… Sick?“

“Oh, don‘t worry, it‘s just my…“ Lacey passed her tonge all over her sister‘s wet cunt, making Belle arch her back and putting herr front on the desk,trying to camoufle the moans as screams of pain. “Period. It‘s just that.“  
“You shouldn‘t be working if it hurts…“

“I can‘t leave the library unattended, no one else comes here.“

Lacey laughed while she was licking Belle‘s cunt; “Oh, the irony, my little Belle… You are the one who‘s going to come here, only with me or with more people in the library, but you are going to come. Maybe one time, maybe more, but you will come“, Lacey thought while she put again two fingers inside her sister.

Belle‘s face grew redder, and Mary Margaret worried more. “Should I leave and call somebody to check you?“

“No, it will go away, don‘t worry.“ She smiled briefly. “Stay and look fot what you want.“

“Oh, okay. I will be fast, I promise.“ And the teacher disappeared in the shelves.

Belle moved the chair and looked at her sister. Her eyes where shining witb lust, with passion, and all the wanting of pleasing her. Belle‘s look, on the other hand, was a mix of panic and pleasure; she refused to admit it but she was enjoying too much that. And Lacey‘s hands and mouth just felt too good over her she just muttered something to her.

“Tell me, sis… What do you want?”

“M-make…”

“Make you what? Make you a cake? Make you a mess –though you’re already one–?”

“Make me…” Belle howled, desperate. “Make me come, please, Lacey.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.”

Lacey smirked. Belle‘s innocence was still there -she wanted to keep it; she had a fucking angel face when she come, her cheeks flushed, her voice low, as a whisper, but broken when she called her name when she had an orgasm- but the effrontery was starting to be a part of her. And she liked that so much.

Belle put the chair back and she spread her legs again, wider, and sat on the edge of the chair -she would give her sister anything she needed to make her come- and Lacey grabbed her legs firmly, her lips getting close to that wet cunt again. Her tongue licked her all over, playing with her clit, and her teeth catched the skin and gave it soft bits, making Belle arch and content the moans. She whished to scream, to proclaim all over the library how good she felt when her sister‘s tongue was all over her pussy, how her hands fucked her hard and made her come almost instantly, how her voice told her the mosty dirty and secret perversions she wanted to do with her, but she had to remain silent because somebody was there; a person was being the inexpected witness of the make out of two twins who were almost caught.

Belle was trying to focus into keeping silent, when Mary Margaret appeared again in the desk, with a book on her hands. Belle took it in her hands and wrote quickly the date of returning and handed it back to the teacher.

“Thanks! Hope you get well, Belle.“ She said whilst leaving the library.

“You‘re welcome and thank you!“ She answered while the woman closed the door. Belle sighed with relief and pushed away the chair, and forced Lacey to close the door and to put the signal of closed. “Now let‘s finished what we started.“

Lacey went back to her position and finished her sister.

That day was the first day Belle screamed of pleasure, and she came hard on her sister‘s fingers.

“You have been a very good girl today, Belle. You have been fantastic.“ Lacey was about to lick the soaked fingers but Belle took her hand and placed them on her mouth, licking them slowly, tasting herself. “You like how you taste?“ She nodded.

That day, the library closed early.


End file.
